The field of endeavor of this Contact Module with Connectors is, generally, Class 439, Sub-class 66, relating to a contact module that is compressible and to be sandwiched between panel circuits. The invention relates to the elimination of a net moment of inertia on when the contacts of the module are resiliently interfaced with electrical conductors.
The materials set forth in connection with this U.S. patent application describe a contact module with connectors. Further description of this invention is set forth below and in the attached drawings (FIGS. 1–10).